1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to venetian blinds having vertical louvers supported by carriers adapted to move sideways in a head rail. Each carrier is provided with a mechanism which allows it to be pulled in both lateral directions and with means for rotating each suspended louver around its vertical axis. This means comprises an externally toothed louver sleeve and a louver clip supported in the sleeve. A worm gear in the carrier acts on the toothed sleeve to rotate it with the louver clip. The present invention is particularly directed to the combination of the toothed sleeve and the louver clip in which the louver clip can be easily replaced if broken.
2. Prior Art
Venetian blinds having suspended vertical louvers are well known.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,322 to Toti, the louvers are supported by a louver holder consisting of a cylindrical shaft having a ball-like head at its upper end. The shaft with the head is mounted between plates held together by rivets. If the shaft breaks, another one cannot be introduced between the plates without unriveting the plates.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,727 to Spohr, the louver holder has a cross-section which is wider at the top and at the bottom. It is squeezed at the neck by the sleeve or bush around it. If the louver holder breaks, it cannot be pulled down or pushed upwardly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,775 to Frentzel et al. the louver holder is supported in a sleeve designed to prevent breakage when an externally exerted force of unduly high value tends to rotate the louver. This arrangement requires the production of intricate and more expensive parts to protect what is normally of negligible value.